In the field of advertising there is a strong desire for reduced times and efforts in erecting a sign and/or exchanging display media such as printed sheets. This applies in particular for temporary outdoor signs, where further trade-offs tend to be required between portability for transport and/or storage, time for erecting the sign, time for putting up or replacing the display image, stability and robustness of the sign and public acceptability and aesthetics. The latter is of great concern for obtaining permits for placing and exploiting the sign, in view of the marked division between permanent signs and temporary signs.
Permanent signs are generally relatively large objects mounted to large counterweights fixed on or in soil to remain in position for several years and generally up to several decades, e.g. being integrated in permanent objects such as divider cabinets for electrical or water mains supplies and/or public transport stop shelters. In view of the intended long periods of use, local governments, e.g. city councils or municipalities, tend to allow such signs sparingly and tend to have extensive procedures for obtaining a permit to place and/or operate the sign. For economical exploitation of the sign prolonged contracts with advertisers may be required; an empty sign gives a poor impression to viewers and allowing an advertisement to be displayed for longer periods than initially agreed may reduce market value of advertising campaign and/or the sign operator.
Temporary signs provide the benefit of allowing the sign to be put up when required e.g. when a campaign is started and removed when the campaign is ended. Thus a certain surprise effect is provided to the advertisement. At the same time, a “clean” presentation should be provided. Typical examples of temporary advertisement campaigns are product introductions, temporary exhibitions, seasonal actions and elections. A temporary sign may be removed when the advertisement area is not sold or rented so that empty signs are prevented. Temporary signs further usually require “lighter” permits which may be handed out easier than permits for permanent signs.
With this in mind, the present applicant and its affiliates have successfully provided the transportable sign according to EP 2 346 018, which comprises a base portion, a support portion, and a display portion, movable with respect to the support portion.
Herewith, improvements to such transportable sign are provided.
It is noted that WO 03/088196 relates to a panel hanging system. According to this document, securing at least a first portion of a panel to a surface generally includes a base plate that is secured to the surface and a rail that is engaged by the base plate and that defines a first channel capable of receiving the first portion of the panel. The surface may include a billboard and the panel may include an advertisement applied to the billboard. A cover may be secured over the rail. The cover may include an outwardly extending tongue that engages the first channel to secure the first portion of the panel in the first channel.
At the top edge of the frame, a welt included in the panel may be threaded through the first channel. On the remaining sides, the panel is stretched over the channel and the outer cover is snapped into place such that the tongue pushes the panel against the side walls of the channel. In some installations where the panel is not large or subject to windy conditions, the panel may omit the welt and all sides of the panel may be secured to the rail using the covers that pinch the panel into the channels.